1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional drawing device is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. A hook portion 44 of each of the two linkage rod 42 abuts against a side of an object 45 to be drawn out, and a bolt is screwed to abut against a fixed end 46 on which the object 45 is disposed. At the same time, relative to the bolt being screwed downward, a body 40 is moved upward and removes the object 45 from the fixed end 46.
However, all the elements of the previous drawing device are linked together in a pivot manner, so that hooking to the bottom of the object and positioning are difficult. Also, an object in a narrow space is further difficult to be removed.
Moreover, the two clipping rods 43 are arc-shaped and bent outward, so that the drawing device is hard to enter a narrow space to operate. Even if the drawing device is able to be placed into a narrow space forcedly, position of hooking may be deviated due to the slanting screwing of the bolt 41. Thus, the object is unable to be removed from the fixed end.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.